The Infamous Inhuman
by Ejammer
Summary: Having been born on the moon within the walls of the great city of Atillan how will Naruto cope with being friends with a member of the royal family and after going through Terrigenesis what changes shall occur. also some Agents of Shield elements will appear
1. Chapter 1: Terrigenesis

**The Infamous Inhuman**

 _Having been born on the moon within the walls of the great city of Atillan how will Naruto cope with being friends with a member of the royal family and after going through Terrigenesis what changes shall occur._

The natives that lived on the Planet known as Earth some of the population were used as experiments for another Alien species that were often considered to be blue angels but after the survivors were being persecuted by average humans and were being treated inhumanly so they adopted that as their own name and became Inhumans. Afterwards most of the Inhumans bound together to form their own civilization but persecution still followed so then the current Inhumans decided to leave for the moon and to once time has moved on, return to their planet of origin when humanity had evolved from a simple and violent beast into a civilised being.

 _ **Many Generations Later**_

Standing in the middle of the room at the age of fourteen was a young man looking quite nervous at was about to happen. As the young man looked around he noticed his parents behind him giving him encouraging smiles, his baby sister Mito in his parent's arms not really understanding what was going on. As Naruto looked away from his family he made eye contact with his King who was entering the room with the rest of the royal family, As Naruto saw the royal family coming in gave a quick wave towards Crystal as he was a childhood friend of Crystal due his mother working as a member of the royal guard.

"I welcome you all to this terrigenesis ceremony, esteemed members of the royal family" said the head priest opening the ceremony, "and welcome to the genetic council, friends and guests".

As Naruto was looking around he noticed that a couple of more people came into the room carrying a large box, a stupid large box but hey that was his own opinion.

"Blessed are we to witness the terrigenesis of Naruto" said the head priest still not finished his talking segment part. Whilst this was going on Naruto thought back to last time he hung out with Crystal remembering that he had asked her about her terrigenesis due her being a year older than him and her reply _"it will be fine it doesn't hurt and I'm sure you will get something awesome like me" as she created a bright flame in one hand showing off with a smug grin._

"The sacred touchstone of our civilisation" said the priest pointing to the stupidly large box "that elevates us above all others"

"oops that's what it is note to self not a stupidly oversized large arse box" Naruto muttered to himself not to quietly as he received several glares from around including the head priest the room and a giggle from Crystal.

As priest finished with his glaring continued, "and shall allow for their true nature to be revealed, this holy ceremony has been the touchstone of our society for countless generations and is what unites us and it is not to be taken lightly" the priest making sure to extra long look at Naruto mainly due to the pranks the has made Naruto infamous when he was but a child. "but this is a great thing both for our past and our future" as the priest paused and turned away from Naruto who was now pulling funny faces at Mito to try and keep her entertained.

"Your highness we are ready to proceed" which got Naruto to focus as the king nodded his head

As Naruto stepped up into the box and the priest loaded up the the terrigen crystal into the machine as if felt like awhile for smoke to envelop him as soon it he was thinking about his own parent's abilities instant teleportation and psionic constructs and how his best friend gained control of fire and ice which must be pretty sweet. Its was quickly had those thought had come the process was over.

"you may step out and fully reveal yourself" declared the priest

"weird I expected that to be longer and painful" said Naruto whilst looking over himself for any physical changes, while there was not physical changes until he his hand reached his cheeks which felt weird like they had three identical lines on each cheek, 'well that's definitely weird' Naruto thought before rushing towards a reflective surface to look at his face which had the same red hair he normally has from his mother blue eyes from his father but weird whisker like marks on his face. During Naruto frantic movement his body beginning to emit and be surrounded by a black and red mist which he finally noticed when his mother called his name.

"cool but err what does this mean" Naruto asked out loud as he took another step and then vanished only to appear face first smash against a wall.

"Oww well that's gonna need some practice what ever that is" Naruto said as he fell away from the wall landing on his back.

"Naruto!" several voices cried out in shock, seeing as crystal was the closest to him she went to help him to his feet and as Kushina came over with the toddler of two years Mito, Minato decided to hang back and speak to his colleagues on the genetic council and his King and Queen.

"If it will please you, your grace, I think we should start the genetic mapping of my son as soon as possible I shall bring him towards the chambers as soon as I am able" Minato asked his King who nodded his head allowing for that to happen.

 _ **3 hours later**_

"OK everyone are we ready to begin" Minato looked around the room it took the three hours to get Naruto away from his worrying and doting mother

"Yes sir" rang throughout the room.

There was a knock on the door and another scientist entered with a shocked look on his as he reaches over to Minato and quickly handed over the folder. Which led to him flicking through the folder his eyes widening with each page.

"Well sir if you don't mind me saying your son is definitely unpredictable, wouldn't you agree?" the scientist who raced over with the results chuckled

"Yes I would," Minato responded with a large smile as he read the results showing as high degree of what looks like dark matter being absorbed into his son body. What made this such a big deal was that Minato was working proving that dark matter existed and the results from his son have the same results as his research.

Earlier Naruto waiting in a room with another doctor who was drawing soon blood from his arm. Afterwards the doctor escorted him into a larger room. As Naruto was looking around in wonder of how massive this place was it looked like a gym combined with an obstacle course combined

"Cool" Naruto said aloud with a whistle.

"Ok, son I am currently on the observation deck and what I want you to do and listen very carefully ok, from studying your bloodwork I want you to not hold back on the obstacle course ok and you can use your abilities to aid you.

"Sweet, ok old man I am not gonna let you down, dattebayo" Naruto shouted excitedly not noticing his verbal tick slipping out.

As he began his run at the course the first obstacle looked rather plain a three foot wall, with a frown on his he shouted out "Come on old man where is the challenge" when suddenly the wall shot up reaching eight foot. "That's more like it as Naruto subconsciously began to leak the dark and red mist from his body as he reached the base of the wall he jumped with jumping being and understatement as he managed to launch himself twenty feet high than than initial wall.

"WOOHOOO!" Naruto exclaimed as he came down covered in the dark mist which looked like it slowed the fall allowing for Naruto to land with no problem at all. Still leaking the dark mist three turrets popped from in front which led Naruto taking a step forward disappearing and reappearing behind the turrets and as Naruto turned to face the back of the turrets almost on instinct swung his arms at the turrets which led to being sliced.

"Whoa I. AM. AWESOME." Naruto exclaimed once more before continuing to basically destroy the and wreck the obstacle course all the while letting off a maniacal laugh given the impression he was some mad evil villain and acted as if the word finesse had never existed.

From the observation room Minato face went through many emotions starting with joy from Naruto help prove his theory but more importantly due to him being healthy, then came shock at the height of his son leap, which led to worry due not being sure if would injure himself and if Kushina baby boy got injured due to his testing she would kill him, and it was when he disappeared and reappeared behind the turrets he noticed it was similar to his teleportation and made not of that. Then the look of shock returned when saw the turrets sliced by an invisible force and then the shock left as he just face palmed as his son let off a maniacal laugh and just continued to wreck the obstacle course.

 _ **Later on**_

In the waiting room Naruto was chilling his family and with Crystal as they waited on results. After playing with Mito and Lockjaw for over an hour whilst Crystal talked about girl stuff with his mother, his father and another his dads boss Kitang came into the room with a folder.

"May I sir" Minato asked permission from his boss to explain to his family what had happened to his son.

"Of course you may, I am only here as a formality" replied Kitang with a smile.

"well Kushina, Naruto aside from gaining those odd whiskers like marks on your cheeks your body seems to absorb dark matter naturally from the environment which allows for many things such as increased reflexes, speed and strength, while you wont be no Gorgon you will definitely be a powerhouse in the future son" Minato paused looking towards his audience noticing the proud look in Kushina's face and with Naruto and Crystal their jaws had dropped.

"If you are shocked now you haven't heard nothing yet, you have two prominent abilities which are full body displacement which is similar to my teleporting making some of your movements appear instantaneous, which means your body becomes a more physical form of dark matter which we at the council have named shadow matter and almost invisible blade constructs that you seem to be able to cut through almost anything. We also predict with practice your potential with these abilities is to be considered off the charts." Minato finished looking down at his son directly "so kiddo what do you think"

"What do I think old man I said it earlier I am gonna be a badass- OWWW!"

"No swearing in front Mito Naruto, Dattebane !" Kushina quickly disciplined he son with slap to the back of the head.

"Err honey your verbal tick came through"

"My what Minato" Kushina replied in an eerie tone but with smile on her face but Minato definitely new better.

"Nothing honey" Minato nervously replied hoping that she lets this one go.

Lets just all go home and well get ready to go out to eat as a celebration" before Minato looked directly at Crystal "will you be joining us Lady Crystal?"

"Not tonight my Sister wants me back to continue with my studies but Naruto and I will catch up tomorrow, so I am going to head off now by everyone" as she waved goodbye "come on lockjaw the large came over to her "oh and congrats Naru told ya you would be fine" Crystal shouted out whilst throwing Naruto a cheeky wink before disappearing leaving a light pink dusting on the cheeks of Naruto which both parents noticed but decided to save that information for later date of teasing, was all about celebration.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2: The Graduation

**The Infamous Inhuman**

 **Chapter 2: The Graduation**

 _ **Two Years Later**_

"Attention, trainees of class 2G, your current class is ranked as the best of the best at this academy in recent years you have all just completed your theoretical examination. Now we shall begin with the combat examination you be having a battle royale amongst yourselves to find out who deserves to be placed amongst you all. If you find that you need a little more to go on to attack your fellow peers remember getting placed gets you the better assignments now I shall give you a moment before commencing" a voice rang out over the intercom system surrounding the current arena belonging to Gorgon's current 2nd in command Auran

Down in the arena stood the class of 30 all eyeing up each while going over what they just heard on the intercom.

"Oh and I had just received orders from Lord Gorgon use of abilities has been granted and don't think you need me to remind you no killing allowed, you may begin when able" Auran once again claimed over the intercom

"Ora fine let's get this party started" declared a loudmouth red head with whisker marks as he looked around him and eyed all of his classmates now deemed his opponents

The one standing closest to the whiskered red head began awkwardly chuckling while trying back away from the dangerous teen

"come on Naruto now calm dow-" the random teen was cut off from speaking as he felt something grab hold of his waist and as he looked he saw it looked like a claw made of shadow grabbing him as he looked back up he saw it lead back to battle lunatic of an Inhuman that was his class mate

"Fuck" the random teen just drawled out as he figured out what was going to happen next, before he could say another word was suddenly yanked back towards Naruto and as he drew closer he saw Naruto wind his arm back.

"Hey Dinu, you better clench your jaw" Naruto wound up his arm and as soon as Dinu reached him he punched forward and all of that momentum that Dinu picked up was suddenly going back in the opposite direction with double the force sending the Inhuman known as Dinu flying.

With that proverbial gunshot going off every body else began to jump in attacking each other.

 _ **Some Time Later**_

The sound of battle filled out the combat dome where the royal guard often trained. Down in the middle of the domes arena floor caked in sweat and dried up blood is the inhuman known as Naruto, who was currently in the middle of his physical part promotional examination to move up from a probationary member of the royal guard which was currently being overseen by his Mother who has officially retired as Captain of the royal guard and the current captain of the guard Gorgon.

"Is there anyone else who wants to bring the fight!" exclaimed Naruto as he looked around ignoring all the unconscious bodies that littered floor around him and scanned his opponents that were still standing, who happened to be other Inhumans that are meant to joint the royal guard due everyone has some kind of defensive or combat orientated gift.

As Naruto's eye made contact with the remaining Royal guard prospects that survived that battle royale winding down the number of prospects from thirty to eleven Inhumans left a familiar voice rang out over the intercom.

"Congratulations to you all please retire to you're your bunkers while we decide on your placing for this test" Kushina's voice rang out across the the whole dome.

Naruto turned to walk back to where the bunks are when he heard another voice the belong to a friend he made when he first began his training to join the royal guard.

"Hey Naruto wait up" the voice of young girl the same age as Naruto

"Hey Nahrees, how how did you find that battle royale segment" Naruto responded

"It was to easy, I'm sorry but when you have trained Karnak like we have and combine it with our gifts we are almost unbeatable" Nahrees responded in a very excitable manner before lightly blushing in embarrassment "what about you what did you think Naruto?" Nahrees wanted to quickly move the conversation along

"Well with your electrokinesis and my shadow matter it was like we were designed for battle" Naruto answered her as they reached the shower rooms in the royal guard barracks.

As the two friends went into split off from each other to gender specific bathrooms, Naruto began to climb into the shower and was the blood and grime off of his body, which lead to Naruto thinking about how much he changed after terrigenesis his puberty still continued allowing him to grow to six-foot one and from his training over the last two years allowed for him to gain a very Athletic body type, the greatest thing that came out of the last two years though had to Naruto's control over shadow matter he has managed to shape his gift into claws and whips and with the blade constructs he has become a formidable opponent for anyone other than his king.

After getting out the shower and getting dressed into his uniform Naruto went to the mess hall to meet up with a Nahrees again. As Naruto made his way over to the mess hall he began thinking about his odd relationship with his childhood friend Crystal over the last couple of years she had tease, flirted with him, and they even made out a couple of times but when ever he asked her what did it mean she got mad and storms off and then she would ignore Naruto for a while and then randomly she was his best friend again which made him even more confused.

Even with Naruto deep in thought he still spotted Nahrees standing outside the mess hall waiting on him.

"Yo spark plug, sorry to keep ya waiting let's get some food before the ceremony later"

"Don't call me spark plug, whiskers, and yes you did I'm starving you should know never to keep a lady waiting" Nahrees replied in a playful yet slightly annoyed tone

"When I meet a lady I'll do that" Naruto retorted cheekily with a smirk on his face as he walked past her reddening face whether it was from embarrassment or rage he will never know.

"why you damn bastard" Nahrees she shouted after him.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

All of the students that made it through the physical earlier that day. Naruto looked around and examined the small crowd of loved ones for each of the candidates including his own Mother and Mito who was four now, his dad would have been there but he passed away in a lab accident which lead to an explosion of dark matter which he had to absorb before it did to much damage but he was too late to help his old man. If it wasn't for Crystal and his family, he never would have made it through those times. After scanning through the crowd he looked up and down the line of the graduates with Nahrees to his left, there was Alaris, whose was gift with increased strength enough to count as a super- inhuman, fast reflexes, and bulletproof skin, he was one Naruto's closest friends he was fun and relaxed about most things and always tried no matter what. Next was Jolen he was arrogant and full of himself but he could always put up money where his mouth was in a fight and is the only person in that physical Naruto couldn't put down every time they have ever come to blows it has always been a draw. As Naruto looked up he spotted the entire royal family enter the ceremony to which everyone bowed.

"Rise, the King just wants inspect the newest members of our guard" Queen Medusa voice rang throughout the room filled with pride.

As everyone began to stand the King and Queen walked down to the line of graduates and made eye contact with them all before returning to the rest of the royal family.

 _ **2 hours later**_

"That was one long ceremony right? Naruto" Nahrees asked Naruto as they where leaving the grand hall.

"For real, but now that its official so that means we start official work within a week which I am going to work on my firearm skill tomorrow you want to meet up at the range? sparky" Naruto simultaneously answered and asked a question before Naruto heard a growling noise as he turned to Nahrees with hands held up in surrender.

"Call me that one more time whiskers I swear" Nahrees growled outwith electricity arc out her eyes.

"hmm what do we have here" a voice rang out from behind the two, a voice that frightened Naruto to the core and Inspired many other women of Attilan.

"Mother!" Naruto manage to squeaked out.

"Ms Kushina, wow its an honour to meet you again, and you to Mito".

"Hello Nahrees, how are the two of you after your ceremony" Kushina asked.

"Hey Big brother and Nahrees you two look so cool" Mito said as she admired. the uniform the two was in.

"Thanks kiddo, and we are all good ma, we were just about to grab Alaris and meet up with Crystal later and go out for a meal" Naruto answered for the both of them.

"Fine, be safe we are going to head home, this little one starts academy in the morning, so don't cause any trouble young man" Kushina replied smiling softly at her youngest before glaring at her first born with no real heat behind it.

"Thank you for trying to keep my son out of trouble" Kushina said smiling at Nahrees.

"Its no trouble at all Ms Kushina" Nahrees responded to a bit shakily still nervous in front of her hero.

"Say bye Mito we are heading off" before leaning in and giving Naruto a hug and a kiss on the forehead before heading towards home.

"Aww ok mum, bye brother" Mito suddenly got a mischievous look in her eye.

"Goodbye sparkplug" Mito said before turning away to catch up with her mother.

"Now there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that Nahrees so don't explode" Naruto pleaded as he looked at Nahrees whose usual black hair was glowing bluish white and she was discharging lightning from body at a more ferocious pace.

" **RUN!** " Nahrees shouted

"oh crap, oh crap" Naruto took her advice decide to use his ability of body displacement which he used to disappear and re appear at the other end of the courtyard quickly being followed by a streak of lightning.

 _ **Royal family Chamber**_

The royal chambers often a location where the entire royal family to meet and have privacy that being royalty does not normally provide. Currently the room was filled with the current captain of the royal guard Gorgon, his cousins Karnak and Triton along with Maximus and Crystal siblings of the King Black Bolt and Queen Medusa.

"Your Grace we have some troubling news" Kitang began in a worried tone.

the rest of the family was silent while Black signed for him to continue.

"My King while we were monitoring Earth we picked a spike on a global scale of terrigen within the oceans".

"What does that mean?" questioned Gorgon.

"we don't know exactly what it means right now but what we do know is that within the next few days the entire ocean will become contaminated and this could lead new Inhumans being born on Earth" explained Kitang.

Black Bolt looked around the room looking at his family before looking at his wife and quickly signing to her.

"leave us and speak nothing of this to anyone Kitang, and your king thanks you for bring this to our attention" Medusa expressed for her husband.

"I shall take my leave your Grace" replied Kitang before bowing out and leaving the chambers.

"We having much to discuss and to decide on" declared Maximus.

"What are the options? Karnak?" asked Gorgon.

"We should physical eyes earth to maintain surveillance on the Earth but they must remain completely discreet to allow for us to maintain our secrecy" Karnak answered.

Black bolt looked towards Gorgon and began to sign once more.

"My King are you sure the new recruits are young and inexperienced".

as he began to sign he glanced at his queen

"Young yes but no longer are they recruits some have shown themselves as incredibly talented and you can choose the most suitable three for this vanguard you will have tonight to consider your choice" Medusa's voice rang out through the chamber and while she was saying this Black bolt walked over to Gorgon and looked him in the eyes and signed once more

"I will trust you, my king and I shall bring you the candidates by tomorrow evening, as for now I shall take my leave" Gorgon replied

After that one by one they all left to attend to other duties other than Crystal who had a celebration to catch up on for her best friend.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Yup, Naruto can be a bit of a dick and is definitely a bit of a battle nut he gets**

 **it from training with his mother.**

 **Also the other characters are not they are all Inhumans from Marvel comics which I do not own.**

 **Leave a review**


End file.
